Forever: The Sequel
by CookieMonsterxox
Summary: I got a request for a sequel for my story "Forever", so here it is folks! Forever: The Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

I got a request for a sequel to "Forever" and here I am, making the sequel! I was very excited to have this requested, but anyway, here you go everyone!

Forever: The Sequel

Chapter 1:

"Okay, sweetie, one more BIG push, then the baby will be out!" I took a big breath and grabbed onto Jem's hand for dear life and pushed. I screamed once more before the pain subsided, and there was a new noise filling the air. A small wail.

I looked at Jem through teary eyes with relief written all over my face. I must of broken Jem's frail hand because he turned away, looking like he was wiping tears away, but I could tell by the smell that he was drawing an iratze on his hand. I felt bad, but I couldn't help it, the pain of child labor was excruciating.

Magnus Bane, who was delivering the baby, called Jem down to cut the umbilical cord. I caught a glace of Jem's face, and the expression was so joyful, it almost hurt to look at him. He cut where Magnus told him to, and watched while they carried our child away to clean it.

Jem came up and stroked my face. I immediately asked him, "Is it a boy or a girl?" Jem answered quickly "I didn't get a chance to see." I gave him an incredulous look and asked "Didn't see? You were the one down there." "I know, I was too caught up trying not to cut our baby with the scissors because of my trembling hands." He replied softly.

Before I could answer him, Magnus came over with our baby in his hands, wrapped in a little white baby's blanket. He put the bundle in my arms and said "Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy. You have new little addition to your small Carstairs family." I looked at my baby and then up at Magnus, "Boy or Girl?" He put a small smile on his face and shrugged.

I picked up the blanket at the child's chest and peered down. A girl. I have a baby girl. A daughter. I gasped and looked at Jem's anxious face "A girl" I say happily. He lets some his tears fall down his face and repeats "A girl" he lets out a shaky breath, and sits down on the infirmary bed, his eyes never leave her face, it's like they are glued there. He finally looks at my waiting face and says "What should we name her? We had either Lillian or Sierra. Which one do you prefer?" I looked at our daughters face, and replied "Lillian. Lillian Charlotte Carstairs. But can we call her Lily? Like my name is Theresa, but I am called Tessa. So her name is Lillian, but we call her Lily." "Lily is a beautiful name, Lily it is!" He leaned down and kissed me once, then gently kissed Lily's forehead.

"Can we send everyone else in yet?" He asked. "Yes, send them in."

So there you go! The first chapter to the sequel! I hope y'all are excited.! Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Love,

Elena3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update. My excuse is school. It started last Monday, and I had a crapload of work and papers to sign. So anyhoo, here is the second chapie! Enjoy…

Everyone came in and settled around my infirmary bed, watching me as I watched my daughter play with her fingers. She was so beautiful. She had big, round eyes, the same color as mine. She had a head full of silver hair, just like Jem's, that brought out her dark eyes. She also had the facial structure of her Daddy, such as cheekbones, mouth, and nose. She didn't have Jem's Asian-looking eyes, though.

I giggled as I watched her stick her tiny little fingers in her mouth. "She's beautiful Tessa, a perfect combination between you and Jem. She's going to be absolutely beautiful when she grows up…just like her mother." Charlotte commented once she saw Lily. "Thank you Charlotte, I think she will be, too." I replied. After a couple minutes of watching Lily, I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, but as soon as Jem saw that, he said "Tessa, love, you better get some rest, you've had a long day." "I'm…I don't…oh okay, but only for a little while. I really am fiiiinnnneeee." I yawned just as I said 'fine'. Jem laughed and took Lily, kissed my forehead, and said "Get some sleep, love."

~~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~~

I was woken up by Magnus lightly shaking my shoulders. I shot straight up and said worriedly "What happened? Is it the baby? Where's Lily?" He laughed and said "Motherly instincts kicking in already. Anyway, nothings wrong, exactly, it's just that Lily is, um, hungry. And none of us can, um, provided her with food. Only you." I sighed in relief and said "Alright, where is she?" Jem came over to me, and handed me our crying child and smiled at me sheepishly.

I looked around at everyone while saying "Can everyone please leave? I kinda don't want to, ya know, do this in front of an audience." I blushed while everyone nodded and got up to leave. I let Jem stay, of course.

I pulled my dress down and put Lily's mouth on my breast, it took her a minute to latch on but then she got it. After about 10 minutes she unlatched and yawned. She curled up into me and fell asleep.

Jem watched this all with loving eyes. He took Lily into his arms and rocked her while she slept. I pulled my shirt back up and laid back down to watch my fiancé with our daughter. I knew by the way he was looking at her that they were going to have one of those close Daddy/Daughter relationships.

Magnus popped his head back in and asked if the coast was clear. I rolled my eyes and said "Yes Magnus, I'm done." He sent everyone back in and they all gathered around once again, watching my little family with fascination. At this moment, everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! I'm back from Church, and I have nothing else to do right now…so I decided to write another chapter! Enjoy, my loves!

~~~~~~2 Months Later~~~~~

I was sitting in the little pink nursery, next to the room that Jem and I now share, rocking Lily while feeding her. I was thinking about how perfect my life now was. I had a beautiful daughter, the perfect fiancé (who I was soon to marry), Mortmain gone, and Jem's cure (A/N Jem had found a cure in this fanfic. Work with me, please). My life was perfect, and I was so lucky.

I looked down at my daughter and saw that she was done eating and had fallen asleep, crinkling her tiny nose the way she usually does in her sleep. I sighed contently and pulled up my shirt and carefully stood up and placed her in her cradle. I heard the door open, so I turned around to see Jem smiling at me in the doorway. I smiled back at him and turned back around to my daughter and put her blanket on her small body.

I walked out of the room, closing the door softly and pulled Jem into my arms, wrapping my arms around his waist, while he wrapped his arms around mine. I looked up into his eyes and whispered "I love you, so much. Don't ever forget that." He just smiled and kissed me passionately. He whispered against my lips "I will never forget that. Just like I hope you know how much I love you." I kissed him one last time before letting go of him, turning to head back into our room.

It was about 2:00 in the morning and I was exhausted. I jumped into bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin and closed my eyes. I felt Jem climb into bed and pull me against him. He kissed my temple, like he does every night before closing his eyes. I looked up at his angel-like face and just stared at him, admiring his handsome features. As if he sensed me looking at him, he opened his eyes and looked down at me.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until he leaned down and lightly placed his lips over mine. I had waited for what seemed like forever to be able to do this with him, nothing was going to stop me. Forgetting my exhaustion, I deepened the kiss and thrust my tongue into his mouth. Getting a new wave of bravery, I rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. Sensing my intentions and desires, he pulled away from me and started kissing down my jaw and neck.

The night progressed beautifully, and I was perfectly content being with Jem for the rest of forever.

Sorry for that suckish love scene. It was the first thing I've ever written, so please no hates, just suggestions. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter …but I don't know where this story is going. Can anyone give me some ideas, that would be very much appreciated! I have some major writers block. So, IDEAS please! Thankyou!

Elena3


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I had writers block, but now I'm back! I got an idea from one of my lovely readers, and I thought it was really good, so here it is! Also, I just wanted to clarify that Jem, Tessa, and Lily all live in a house that they bought down the road from the institute. But they have been busy setting up their house and stuff so, yeah…

Chapter 4: 2 Years Later

Today was the day that we were going to bring Lily to the Institute for the first time. Jem and I had bought a 5 bedroom, 6 bathroom house. It was nice, to say the least. We had been setting up the house for a while, so we just didn't have time to take Lily to the Institute. We had also been planning our wedding, which was going to be held in a onth.

The house was massive. It had a huge pool with a slide, a connected hot tub with water fall, a big backyard, and huge deck. On the first story there was a massive kitchen with a dining room that was huge, a massive library, a sitting room, a living room, a bathroom, and a laundry room. A door in the kitchen was one of the staircases that led to the second floor. On the second floor, there was our massive master bedroom with huge bath, Lily's room with a connected bath, and 3 guest rooms, all with connected baths. On the third floor was a game room that was the length of the whole house. The house had an attic and a basement, and a 4 car garage, that held Jem's black Tundra truck and my silver Hummer.

I looked over at Jem, our bed and peck him on the lips before throwing the covers down and going into our bathroom for a hot shower. I turn on the water, stripping off my nightgown and underwear before hoping into the shower. While I was shampooing, the door to the shower opened and Jem popped his silver head in, asking "We are still taking Lily to the Institute today, right?" I nodded and gave him a smile. He looked me up and down, blushed, then closed the shower door, giving me privacy to finish my shower.

After I was done, I put on clothes (A/N link on profile) and a bit of make-up. I dried my hair with the hair dryer and put it up in a pony tail. I walked out of my bathroom to find Jem doing patty-cake with Lily, she was two years old now, she had grown up so much. I went over to the bed and kissed Lily's forehead and Jem's lips.

Lily could talk and walk, she was getting good with her numbers, too. She was very smart for her age. "Okay guys, I'm done getting ready. Are we ready to go see Nana and Papa's house?" (A/N Nana=Charlotte Papa=Henry) lily jumped up on our bed and started yelling "YAYYYYAYAYAYAY!" She was so cute…

I smiled and kissed her stubbly little cheek, grabbing my purse and her shoes. I put her shoes on and went to the truck. I strapped her in her car seat and went to the passenger seat. Jem came out a couple seconds later and started the truck.

We drove the 5 minutes it took to get to the institute listening to Lily talk about her new "pet rock" named Steve. That girl's imagination was huge, I'm telling you. Jem had an amused look on his face everytime she mentioned "Steve". It was quite funny.

When we pulled up to the institute, she was overwhelmed with shock. "This…is…where…you…and…daddy…Lived! Wow, this plwace is amazing! It so BIG!" Jem and I laughed and climbed out of the truck, Jem unstrapping Lily. Lily ran up to me and I picked her up, putting her on my hip. We walked into the building and we saw everyone. Charlotte, Henry and Bradyn. Sophie, Gideon, and their daughter Alisha. Will and his new fiancé, Keira. Cecily and Gabriel, who were recently engaged. I put Lily down and she ran up to Charlotte and Henry yelling "Nana! Papa!" Jem and I greeted everyone and we gave Lily a tour through her new "second home". Jem and I came to her room and we smiled when she gasped at the door. The door was while with "Lily" painted on it with pink paint and had princess pictures on it. Inside was a pink wonderland (A/N picture of the room has a link on my profile.) She gasped loudly and ran over to the bed & jumped on it. I could tell she liked the room. We were done with the tour so we all went down to the dining hall to have dinner.

A/N Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Jem and Tessa's room has a picture link on my profile. So doesn't Lily's room at the institute and her room at home. Oh, and Jem and Tessa's bathroom, and Lily's bathroom. Yeah, I have a lot of links! And also, do you think I should make another chapter focusing on Jem and Tessa's wedding, or should I finish the story at this chapter? I don't know what to do…please look at those links and tell me if I should add the wedding! Thankyou!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I decided to write the wedding, then another chapter, then I will finish the story.And sorry if the wedding vows and order of the wedding is wrong, I've never actually been to a wedding :/ So, anyway, sorry about the chapter. Reviews are lovely! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Wow, I can't actually believe that Jem and I are going to get married today. I was standing in Charlotte's room, in front of a floor length mirror in my gold wedding dress. It was gorgeous. It was strapless yet beautiful. (A/N Link on my profile). I had my hair cascading around my body in beautiful waves. I was very nervous, so nervous, that Charlotte could see me visibly shaking. "Don't worry, dear. Every bride feels like this before her wedding. It's natural. But, the important thing is to not let it show when you are walking down the aisle." She told me, I smiled at her and said "Thank you, Charlotte. I will try my hardest not to let it show." I took one last look at myself before Will came into the room saying "It's time. Ready? Oh, and Tess, you look beautiful." I blushed and said "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. I'm ready now. Ready as I'll ever be."

Will and I walked to the entrance of the ballroom, where the wedding was to be held. First the flower girls walked in, Lily and Alisha, dropping gold rose pedals, then came my bridesmaids, Charlotte, Sophie, Cecily, and Keira. I took a deep breath and looped my arm through Will's, and the wedding march started. I took another deep breath and started walking down the aisle with Will.

Everyone was standing, watching me, walk down the aisle, with fascination, but my eyes were only on Jem. He looked amazing in his black and gold tux. His eyes sparkled with happiness, love, and pure joy. I smiled at him and we had arrived at the alter. Jem came down and took my hand. The pastor said "Who gives this woman?" "I do." Will said happily.

Soon, it was time for the vows. Jem and I had decided to write our own vows, instead of the traditional/Shadowhunter vows. Jem said his vows first. "I, James Carstairs, promise to love you, Theresa Gray, for as long as we both shall live. I promise to help you through anything, be by your side, and fight, forever. I promise to love you, this life, and if there is a life after that, I promise to love you in that life, also. I don't know what happens. Forever and always." Next came mine. "I, Theresa Gray, promise to love you, James Carstairs, for the rest of forever. You are my first and last love, I will love no other, as I have come to love you. I promise to be by your side forever, until both of us perish, and in the afterlife, if there is one, I promise to be by your side and love you then."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Mr. & Mrs. James Carstairs, husband and wife." He turned to Jem and said, "You may now kiss your bride." Jem looked at me and smiled, kissing my lips softly. Everyone started clapping and we broke apart. I looked out to the crowd at saw Charlotte with red, puffy eyes. I smiled at her, while Jem and I walked back down the aisle to the sanctuary, where the reception was being held.

Well guys here it is! Review!


End file.
